Everything is Relative
by Poli Almasy
Summary: And odd way to look at the Tekken world. HwoarangxLing and HwoarangxJin, though it comes around in odd ways. Finished
1. Height

Everything is Relative  
  
Poli Almasy (white_mage_eiko@yahoo.com)  
http://envy.nu/whitemage/poetry  
  
I have no idea why I started writting this. I  
just did. You can flame if you like. I always  
enjoy a good flame. Just don't make it "Yaoi sux  
u reteaed" Though I do find those amusing as well.  
  
(edit 3/16/01 corrected spelling of Baek, why is that  
so diffuclt for me? Added next part of the fic. I'm not  
using chaptering, its too short a fic for it to matter.  
Though if I decide to keep going I will use chaptering)  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
And you don't seem to understand  
A shame you seemed an honest man  
And all the things you hold so dear  
Will turn and whisper in your ear.  
Duvet by Boa   
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"I am not short!" Ling was furious. It had   
not been two days since the end of the tournament and   
she was already finding diffucltes fitting back into normal  
society. It was true that she had never been more  
afriad for her life before the last night of the tournament.  
Yet, she thought she could put the past behind her but,  
there were two flaws with this idea.  
  
"Of course you're short. You've got to be eight inches  
shorter then I am." Hwoarang dodged as Ling attempted to  
kick his shins. "Yeah, real mature."  
  
Ling could only reply by sticking out her tounge.   
He was the last person who could call her immature. Between  
attempting to hit on every girl at the tournament and  
doing who knows what with Jin he had no right to insult her.  
  
"Hey, is it true what they say about you?" she made  
a note to include an evil grin with her comment.  
  
"Is what true?" while at first he looked puzzled  
he sloppily regained his coolness. He ran his fingers  
though his hair in a cheap attempt to impress the younger  
girl.  
  
"You know..." she wanted him to know the evil inside  
her. "With you and Jin spending sooo much time together and  
all." She took a step closer to the Korean. "You two make  
such a cute couple though. I really shouldn't mock you."  
  
Hwoarang had to control himself. He may have been  
considered a common street thug and beating up a "helpless"  
girl wouldn't be the best way to improve his image. Even  
if he had wanted to strike her, it was too late, she was  
already heading back to the hotel.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Hwoarang was nearly asleep when he heard the knob  
on his hotel room door click. Smoothly the door was swung  
open and he heard light footsteps.  
  
"I thought you had an 'appointment' with gramps."  
He said coldly. Hwoarang still didn't trust the Mishimas.  
Which made what he was doing with Jin even more odd and  
unlike him.  
  
"He wants to see me tomorrow, he wants me to fight  
Oger. I won the right to fight him." Jin's voice trailed off.  
He was always unsure of himself. Nothing in Jin's life had  
ever been easy. Jun, no matter how strong she was couldn't  
instil values in him only a father could. Yet, even if his  
father had been present, he wouldn't exactly be a good influence.  
The end result was that while Jin had become a strong  
fighter and quiet intelligent he was very gentle and feminate.  
  
Hwoarang was quiet the opposite. His mother had abandoned  
him at a young age and Baek had raised him as his own son. He had  
had very few incouters with women outside of training with them.  
When he went out on his own he realized the wonders of the fairer  
sex and did everthing to make sure they apperciated him.  
  
Still, this didn't feel natural to him. He had come to  
the tournament to kill Jin but now he felt different. It was  
true that he calmed down, but this was not the way he was supposed  
to be acting. He didn't care for Jin in any way. Yet, he couldn't  
leave, this was his best chance to get to Orge and he knew it.  
  
"I want to go with you, Kazama. I want to face Orge"  
Hwoarang sat up and looked into Jin's warm eyes. From his  
eyes there was no way to tell the evil of his family. Hwoarang  
knew nothing of Jun but he knew that Jin's eyes were not the eyes  
of a Mishima.  
  
"It's too dangerous. He's going to try to kill me after  
I defeat Orge." Jin sat next to Hwoarang on the bed and quickly  
became lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"Well, then I should really go with you." he wasn't about  
to let all his hard work go to waste. Even if Orge was dead he  
would not be satisfied unless he was the one to defeat him.  
  
"Please, don't. I could never let anything happen to you.  
Not you.." Jin's voice softened and Hwoarang couldn't contol himself  
anymore. No one deserved to be hurt the way he was prepared to hurt  
him.  
  
Hwoarang's hands were on his lap as he felt Jin's fall on top  
of them. His hands were rough from years of training and felt forgin  
against Hwoarang's softer ones. Quickly. he pulled his hands away. He  
could no longer stand Jin touching him.  
  
"I want you to leave, Kazama. I don't know what kind of sick  
joke you are trying to pull, but I won't fall for it." Sharply, Jin  
pulled him towards him and their lips met. Had he not understood  
what Hwoarang was trying to tell him. Or was there something Jin  
had to gain from a false relationship?  
  
"Hwoarang, I'll make you change your mind. It's not a joke.  
It's not."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ling, how do you view me?" Ling and Hwoarang were once  
again in the courtyard of the hotel. No one was leaving until  
after the fight with Orge. They couldn't with all the excitement  
about it.  
  
"Why do you care what I think about you?" she teased.  
It was true that she found Hwoarang attractive, though somewhat  
brutish. Though she was still rather innocent and didn't dare  
act on her impulses.  
  
"I don't know. Everything is relative I guess. Everyone  
is compared to what others already know. You know very little  
so maybe you have a pure view of who I am." he smirked. Ling  
loved it when he smiled. It wasn't evil, but it was something  
she shouldn't try to chase.  
  
"Well..I guess you're kinda cute. But your a real dork  
too!" She stood defiently in front of him. She really did  
want him to hit her. With there being no tournament Ling  
had become extreamly bored with waiting around the hotel.  
  
"Well, there is plenty you don't know about me."  
It was obvious to Ling he was trying to impress her. Not that  
she minded.  
  
"Well, would you give me the oprotunity to find out?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Hwoarang knew he should be with Jin tonight, make a last  
ditch effort to gain his trust so he could face Orge. But his  
own disgust coupled with his new-found attraction to Ling made  
it diffuclt for him to go back.   
  
She may have had the attention spand of a fruit fly, but  
that didn't matter much to him. What she said wasn't too incoherent  
for him to follow and the soft, yet high pitch of her voice was pleasnt.  
The rumors about her were true however. Ling was fickle, bratty, and  
sometimes just plain careless. Yet, whatever her faults, Hwoarang was  
drawn to her. Not in a deeply emotional way, but a light "This could  
end tomorrow and we wouldn't get hurt." This was exactly the case. After  
the battle with Orge everyone would go their seperate ways.  
  
If everything really was relative, then he would be forced to get  
up form the hotel resturant table and leave. Ling was not a prime example  
of the girls he was attracted to. But then he would be forced to face Jin.  
  
"So, Hwoarang...why are you here at the tournament?" Ling questioned  
between stuffing her face with food. If anything was a turn off that certinly  
was it. Simply put, Ling ate like a pig.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it. It's rather personal." He lowered his  
head to avoid looking at her. If she would only finnish chewing before she  
spoke.  
  
"Well, you're really not that much fun, are you?" She glared in his  
direction ignoring the fact he wasn't looking at her. "Could you at least  
tell me what is up with you and Jin? Or is that 'personal' too?" she mocked.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" he smirked to make sure he had her full  
attention. Slowly he leaned over the table brining himself close to her face.  
"When I got here, to Japan. I saw him. I had every intention to kill him. To  
watch him die slowly." Hwoarang didn't have to look at Ling to tell she was  
afraid and shaking. He lowered the pitch of his voice and moved closer. "But,  
something happened and..."  
  
"What happened?" she questioned timidly.  
  
"I fucked him." bofore she could reply he had already layed his mouth  
on top of hers. To Hwoarang's delightment she had finnished chewing. Slowly he  
pulled away and returned to his seat. "Do you still want to get to know me, Ling?"  
  
"Yes," she mouthed almost silently. Hwoarang was unaware of what the little  
girl was thinking. It really wouldn't have mattered. He was going to get what  
he wanted out of her. He was going to break Jin. He was willing to distroy him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was nearly midnight when Hwoarang returned to his hotel room. He was  
only mildly surprised to find Jin standing in the corner of the darkened room.  
  
"I know where you were, Hwoarang." Jin's eyes were avoiding Hwoarang's  
gaze. He kicked softly at the floor as if there were pebbles on the carpeting.  
  
"Well, if you were going to hang out in my hotel room you should have at  
least turned the light on." Hwoarang made an attempt to be humorus. While he was  
expecting Jin to be there he was not expecting him to know where he had been.  
  
"Who do you think owns this place?" His deep brown eyes floated to meet  
Hwoarang's.   
  
"I'm surprised your gramps gives a fuck enough to give you a key." He  
threw his jacket on the bed and moved closer to the corner in which Jin was standing.  
  
"He doesn't care. I-I...I told him. He said it was a sign of weakness. Do  
you think I'm weak?" He shifted his eyes back to the ground.  
  
"Shit! You told him?" Hwoarang was furious, true, now Ling knew as well.  
But that was different. "You know how many of his damn people are going to be after  
me now? Do you know what an insane freak his is?!? I'll be dead by tommorow! They're  
probaly tring to snipe me off now, you fucker!"  
  
"I didn't know what to do. I am weak." Jin began to head for the door but  
Hwoarang moved in front of him swiftly.  
  
"No, you're not weak." He gestured apologitically. "I'm sorry. But you shouldn't  
have told him. He's not all there ya know?" Hwoarang unknowingly took Jin's hand and leaned  
to kiss him. Hwoarang was unsure why he did that. All along he had been very careful not  
to form any real emotinons with Jin. This was supposed to be a battle for power, wasn't it?  
Yet, he found himself standing in the middle of his darkened hotel room, kissing another man  
with true emotion behind it. Unsure of his actions he slowly parted from Jin's lips.  
  
"Why did you do that? I though you didn't care. You were just with..." Jin shook  
his head.  
  
"Truth is, until just then, I didn't care. I was using her to hurt you. Did it work?"  
Hwoarang smiled and attemted to look in control of the situation.  
  
"She was so pure looking wasn't she? I didn't think she'd put out." Jin tried to  
best Hwoarang.  
  
"I can girls to do whatever I want. There's no challange in girls." Jin began to play  
with Hwoarang's sliky red hair. "Yet another way you remind me of them."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  



	2. Love

Everything is Relative   
  
By Poli Almasy  
http://www.white-mage.net/writting  
  
For those of you who don't know, I'm going to quickly explain  
kun/chan/san/sama since I'll be using those terms for the rest  
of the fic. If I ever use one improperly, please forgive, my Japanese isn't  
all that wonderful.  
  
kun - term of frienship used with young boys. Usually dropped around age 12  
unless they are very close  
  
chan - same as kun but for a girl. In some cases it can be applyed to a male, but  
only in cases of extreme love (ie Usagi calls Mamoru Mamo-chan is BSSM)  
  
san - Mr./Ms./Mrs. Used with just about everyone after age 12 or so.  
  
sama - term of great respect, for a boss, someone you greatly admire. Kami-sama = "God"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
When Hwoarang woke up the next morning he found Jin  
in his arms. With only a vauge memory of the previous nights  
events, he quickly got dressed and packed is suitcase together.  
He couldn't bare to stay in Japan any longer, he didn't belong  
here. Where did he belong?  
  
"Hwoarang-kun" Jin's voice was a pale wisper. "You're  
going, ne?"  
  
"It was all in fun, right? It doesn't mean anything,  
just a fuck." He turned away so Jin couldn't see his face.  
  
"Hwoarang-kun, I'm going to die today." he slowly got  
out of bed and walked to the window and drew open the curitans.  
"You know that, don't you? I may have won, but I'm going to die,  
do you care?"  
  
Hwoarang lashed out and knocked the vase next to him to the  
floor. As the pale aqua cylinder shattered Hwoarang faced Jin. "Don't   
call me that! I don't give a fuck about what happens to you!"  
  
Jin remained calm and looked out the window into the garden  
below. "I wonder what death is like. But.." Jin laughed lightly, "I'm  
supposed to die, ne? That's what you wanted, what destiny wanted.  
The Mishimas will finally be gone when I die. You will live happily  
ever after."  
  
"What are you, Kazama?" Hwoarang's eyes were fixed on his  
lovers back. Jin failed to turn around.  
  
"You won't even say my name will you? Are you that ashamed?"  
  
"I'm never ashamed. And I'll call you whatever I want." Hwoarang  
turned away and started to leave with his bag when he felt Jin's hand land on  
his shoulder.  
  
"I'm not ashamed, Hwoarang-kun" Jin waited for Hwoarang to turn around.  
"I don't want you to be ashamed of me."  
  
Hwoarang sighed, "I'm not ashamed of you, Jin-kun. I never was. But, I  
have to go. I-I don't belong here. No one belongs here. I'd ask you to come with  
me...but.."  
  
Jin nodded silently. And Hwaorang left the room. Leaving Jin alone in  
his darkness.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hwoarang.." Ling's voice was a shadow of what it once was. Hwoarang regreted  
his actions, but there was little he could do for her now. "Hwoarang....why did you  
leave me alone last night. I was so scared..please tell me why..."  
  
He wanted to run. Run across the ocean, run home, away from the tournament, away  
from Jin, away from everything. It was his nature to fight, but he couldn't fight anymore,  
he just wanted to run.  
  
They were standing alone in the garden, with all the life of nature surrounding them.  
It was all dead to him. The Earth herself was dying. He wanted to die with it. Ling was  
standing in a light pink dress with a short skirt as she always did. Her hair was let  
down which struck him as unsual. Seeing as she always wore it in that silly hairstlye.  
Her playful innocence was gone, and he knew it was his fault. As annoying as she was,  
it had been what had made her Ling.  
  
"Ling, I'm sorry, I used you."  
  
"Hwoarang, don't leave me alone again. I can't bear to be alone."  
  
"Did you hear what I said?"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"I don't love you, Ling"  
  
"Please, don't leave me alone."  
  
"Listen to me, Ling."  
  
"Don't leave me alone."  
  
For several moments they stood in stillness. Hwoarang had nothing more to  
say.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blood red  
To die is  
Your birthright  
  
For you life  
Is only an extention of death  
Born only to die  
I take your life  
  
Yet the fire flickers on  
You are not like the ones  
Before you  
I will take your life  
But your spirit is not mine  
To take  
  
Why you, the one I desire the most  
How can, how do you resist it  
I take your body but not  
Your soul  
  
Who posseses your soul?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  



	3. Rebirth

Everything is Relative - Chapter 3  
  
By Poli Almasy (white_mage_eiko@yahoo.com)  
http://www.white-mage.net/writting  
  
I suspect I'm not taking this in the  
direction you wanted, but don't worry  
I'm just sidetracking for a bit.  
Yeah, and I realize Julia becomes damn weird.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"He's....dead?"  
  
All Julia heard after that was the dialtone.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Everyone had suspected it, but no one was  
ready when it finally happened. Jin Kazama was dead,  
there was noting more to it. He had more enimies then  
friends, but no one had known him. Hell, he had hardly  
known him. But Hwoarang couldn't deal with the fact  
he was now gone. That he could've prevented it. Maybe  
he could have saved Jin.  
  
Julia, another one of the contestants had called  
to inform him of Jin's death. He had simply hung up on her.  
He was unsure of how he was supposed to deal with it. What  
had Jin been to him? At first Jin had been a challange, something  
to achive. Now, the ultimate goal that Hwoarang had desired  
had been achived, and he was empty.  
  
He failed to regain his pride, he only tarnished it more.  
  
He failed to avenge Baek, his blood was still smeared.  
  
He failed to become what he wanted.   
  
He had become what he dispised  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Hwoarang? Are you there?" Julia knocked  
on the door of the apartment. She had flown to Korea  
to speek to Hwoarang and she wasn't leaving until she  
got her own way.  
  
"I know you're in there! Just come out!" Slowly the  
door opened and Hwoarang appered. His eyes were reddened  
as if he had been awake all night.  
  
"Who are you?" he pulled back his red hair and squinted a  
bit. Julia was unsure what it was supposed to mean.  
  
"Julia....from the tournament, remember?" she was a little  
embarrassed at here apperance. Would he recongnize her?  
  
"Hold on, I can't see a thing." he stumbled a bit to the  
side when he walked back into the apartment.  
  
"Hwoarang....are you drunk?" Julia was concerned that Hwoarang  
wasn't "all there" at the moment.  
  
"No, I'm perfectly fine." he stood up pefectly straigt  
to prove his point. "I don't have any contacts in."  
  
"You wear contacts?" Julia was a bit more then skeptical  
at Hwoarang's remark.  
  
"Shut the fuck up." Hwoarang let Julia into the apartment.  
As she had suspected, it was a mess. She couldn't help but  
giggle at the fact Hwoarang turned out to be everything she  
thought he'd be.  
  
Hwoarang made his way into the bedroom and returned  
a few moments later in much better condition then when Julia  
had arrived. His eyes where still red, but they seemed to  
be focusing better then they had before.  
  
"I-I...I came because I was worried about you, everyone seemed  
relieved when they found out that Jin Kazama had died, and you  
hung up on me." she played with her hair not knowing what to  
do with her hands.  
  
"You flew to Korea bacasue I hung up on you?" It was  
Hwoarang's turn to be skeptical.  
  
"What do you know about Jin Kazama that I don't?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"I know less then you do."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"I know nothing."  
  
"You know everything."  
  
Julia, unknowingly, instinctivly, moved closer to Hwoarang.  
Whatever he knew, she wanted it. She wanted more than that. She  
wanted Hwoarang. In truth, she knew everything. She was everything.  
  
"I know who you are, you're not Julia."  
  
"And if I'm not, what would you do?" she rubbed her  
slender hands over his chest. Hwoarang flinced at the touch.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I've come back to you, Hwoarang-kun."  
  
----------------------------------------------- 


	4. Hate

Everything is Realative  
  
I realize I am very slow with chapters. I hadn't   
felt moved lately, so I'm sorry if you don't like  
this chapter, its very depressing. There won't be  
too many more chapters. Considering, yeah, considering  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"4 a.m. It's 4 a.m. I hate myself, 4:01, 4:01 I hate myself  
I hate myself"   
  
Hwoarang's arms were wrapped around Julia's  
sleeping form.   
  
"It's 4:03, I hate myself I hate myself."  
  
He wanted to vomit, to die, to hurt himself. His emotions  
were dull and he couldn't focus.   
  
"It's 4:08 I hate myself"  
  
He had yet to grasp what exactly had happened. Jin had died. Now  
he was in his bed. No, Julia had died but was in his bed  
  
"4:11 I hate myself I hate myself"  
  
Jin had killed Julia. No, that wasn't it. It was Julia in  
his bed.  
  
"4:11 I hate myself I hate myself."  
  
Who was he?  
  
"4:11 I hate myself"  
  
What had he done?  
  
"4:11 I hate myself"  
  
Hwoarang slowly got out of bed, attempting not to wake the  
person next to him.  
  
"4:11 I hate myself I hate myself I hate myself."  
  
He never did see the clock make it to 4:12  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Tragic  
It really is tragic  
You couldn't wait for me  
for us  
  
You're selfish to leave me  
Because of what I've become.  
Don't judge me.  
Don't kill me.  
Don't leave me.  
  
But you're gone  
  
I won't forgive you  
I won't join you  
I worked so hard  
so hard  
To come to you  
And you leave me.  
  
Selfish  
And I had to hear about it  
Not from you  
Not from you  
Selfish  
  
I loved you  
You hated yourself?  
No you hated me  
No I hate you  
Kill me 


	5. Life

Everything is Relative  
  
Yeah, I'm back. This will go on for about 2 more  
chapters. Then I'm doing a poetry collection  
based on Everything is Relative. Then I don't  
know what.   
  
------------------------------------  
  
Six years in a cursed body, six years alone.  
At the time it was the prefect plan, Jin  
could be with Hwoarang and he wouldn't be  
ashamed. But he had lost Hwoarang all the  
same. Jin dispised being in this body,  
but he had hated what Hwoarang had done  
and couldn't bring himself to commit the  
same act. So he had stayed in a stolen body.  
Six years.  
  
Jin had always known how Hwoarang had used  
Ling on that night, to anger him, it was his  
fault. He wanted nothing more then to help  
her. But she had not returned to China and  
no one could locate her. He had devoted his  
life to it. What else did he have to live  
for? Now, he had found her, what was he to  
say?  
  
"Excuse me, Ling..."  
  
Jin tapped on the door, hopeing for a reply.  
  
"Ling..."  
  
Should he introduce himself as Julia? Was he  
Julia? No, he was Jin...Jin."  
  
tap tap tap  
  
Slowly the door opened. Ling appeared in the  
doorway. She looked much older then 22 but  
there was still a youthful energy to her.  
However much it was depleated.  
  
"Ling...it's...I'm"  
  
He was at a loss for words, he should just  
say who he was and why he had come.  
  
"Julia?" Ling questioned  
  
tap tap tap  
  
This time it was small footsteps.  
  
"No...I'm Jin Kazama. I realize its hard  
to explain...but..."  
  
tap tap tap  
  
The footsteps repeated.  
  
"If you are who you say, please leave me alone..  
I just want to forget."  
  
tap tap tap  
  
A small red haired boy appeared in the door way.  
  
"Who is it Mommy?"  
  
"Go back inside Fiore*."  
  
Ling began to close the door, to block out  
the world she wanted to leave behind. Instinctivly  
Jin held the door to avoid losing her again.  
  
"Ling-pi**, let me in, please. I've been waiting so  
long to talk to you."  
  
The littly boy gazed up at Ling again. Jin knew,  
it was impossible not to know. It hurt him more  
then anything else. It was as if Hwoarang had died  
again.  
  
"I won't relive the pain Jin-kun...you and Hwoarang  
brought me so much pain."  
  
"Did you...love him?"  
  
"I've never loved."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
* Italian for "blossom"  
  
** I've only heard this used in Wedding Peach, it  
trasnlates to something more then "chan" would kinda... 


	6. End

Everything is Relative  
  
----------------------------  
  
Missing truth and forever  
Kissing love and true your heart  
Mayonaka no Kodomo no Youni  
Namida wo Tomeru Ai wo Sagashite  
Doa wo Tataki Tsuzukeru no...  
  
~  
  
Missing truth and forever  
Kissing love and true your heart  
Like a child in the middle of the night  
Seeking love to hold back tears  
You'll keep knocking at the door  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"I am a child, I have always been a child,  
I will never be more then a child."  
  
Jin had searched for so long only to find  
an answer that made things worse. Hwoarang  
seemed to live on, without him. I had thought  
He was fighting, but he had only been waiting.  
Jin had wasted his entire life, he was determined  
to do something, anything to become himself. As  
trapped as he felt, as confined and neglected,  
he was determined never to be weak, as Hwoarang had  
been.  
  
"Namida wo Tomeru Ai wo Sagashite"  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
The voices began to fill Jin's mind, consume him  
he wanted to be consumed. He wanted to leave, but  
never, never as Hwoarang had.  
  
"Ashita wo Hiraku Kagi wa Reality"  
  
Jin wanted to believe the voices were Hwoarang  
it didn't sound like his broken Japanese. But  
he wanted it to be him.  
  
"Erabarenai Tenshitachi ni Hane sae mo Iranai"  
  
So badly, if it were only him, if this was only  
release. But never would the Korean speek like  
this, with affection, with love.  
  
"Dakishimete Honto no Te de"  
  
Only then did Jin realize it was his own voice.  
Saying the things that he had always wished Hwoarang  
would have said. He was holding on to something that  
had never been there, would never be there.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Don't give up, Jin-kun"  
  
-FIN- 


End file.
